


Дело чести

by robin_puck



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бессмысленная "белокурая жози" про кэпостарков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело чести

Стив всегда смотрел на парней, всегда. И когда был малышом и за неосторожный взгляд мог схлопотать посильней, чем за очередную попытку доказать кому-то, что тот неправ. И когда стал Капитаном Америкой, и вокруг мельтешило доступных красоток больше, чем звезд на флаге. Даже когда серьезно думал, что влюблен в великолепную Пегги Картер, и то не упускал случая облапить горячим взглядом чью-нибудь подтянутую задницу или волосатую грудь. Нельзя сказать, что он не замечал за собой такой склонности, просто не придавал особенного значения собственным желаниям. Поначалу трезво рассудил, что быть болезненным хлюпиком, да еще и содомитом – это немного чересчур, и первого вполне хватало для постоянных проблем. А после было уже не до того. Война, Гидра, Баки, Пегги… Сложностей хватало, чтобы переживать еще и из-за невозможности удовлетворить свои извращенные потребности. А потом…  
Потом наступил двадцать первый век, Стив проснулся в мире, который полностью изменился за то время, что он, оглохший от перепада давления и иссеченный осколками стекла, смотрел на летящую в лицо черную воду и судорожно пытался вспомнить хоть одну строчку из молитвы. Этот новый мир был быстрым, ярким, назойливым и совершенно бесстыдным.  
– Если дашь мне вылизать свою задницу, сможешь меня трахнуть, – сказал ему совершенно незнакомый парень вечером у бара, куда Стив зашел пропустить стаканчик пива не в опостылевшем одиночестве.  
– Боже мой, да твой костюм не скрывает совсем ничего, – заметил как-то Клинт, скользнув не слишком заинтересованным взглядом по его паху.  
– Скрывать национальное достояние Америки? – тут же подхватил вездесущий Старк. – Это вообще законно?  
Стив еще в сорок третьем привык к тому, как его иногда разглядывают, да и предложения ему время от времени поступали, но не так вот, в лоб. Тем более – от мужчин.  
– Не думаю, что имею право что-то скрывать от членов команды, – почти серьезно заметил Стив. Клинт заржал, вскидывая ладони:  
– Я пас.  
А вот Тони Старк промолчал, только загадочно замерцав глазами и многозначительно хмыкнув. Стив решил, что тема закрыта, и малодушно этому порадовался, но, как оказалось дальше, он слишком забегал вперед.

Это была классическая в своем идиотизме ситуация. Кажется, Стив даже читал что-то подобное в Интернете, когда сдуру загуглил свое имя и попал на странный сайт со множеством рассказов о самых разных персонажах, как вымышленных, так и реально существовавших. Там подобные ситуации обозначались выражением «инопланетяне заставили их это сделать», и описаниям «этого» был отведен целый отдельный раздел.  
Правда, никаких инопланетян со Стивом в этот раз не случилось. С ним случилось запертое помещение на нижнем этаже концертного зала, отравление афродизиаком и Тони Старк, кривые руки которого, собственно, и привели к отравлению.  
– Пока не закончится выступление, нас отсюда не вызволят, – мрачно сообщил Стив, убедившись, что сейфовую дверь он открыть не может, телефон в стальной подземной коробке сеть не ловит, а сшитые на заказ брюки становятся ощутимо малы.  
– У меня есть варианты, чем себя занять в ближайшие полтора часа, – сказал Старк. Теперь, узнав его за прошедшие пару лет получше, Стив видел, что он на самом деле сильно расстроен и злится на себя из-за дурацкого подземелья и дурацкой сработавшей защиты на сейфе с артефактом. По-хорошему, этим должна была заниматься Романова, ее специализация: прийти на концерт в сногсшибательном платье, очаровать всех, во время антракта проникнуть в подземный сейф и похитить эту... штуку. Но Наташу было так быстро не найти, а штука была нужна Фьюри для спасения незнакомой Стиву, но милой девушки по имени Скай. У Стива был единственный шанс, и ему на подмогу Фьюри вызвал Старка. Нелегко бедняге, должно быть, было сейчас.  
– Серьезно, кэп, – бодро сказал предположительно страдающий Старк, поднимая на Стива блестящий от возбуждения взгляд. – Я вижу два пути решения проблемы. Или мы отворачиваемся друг от друга и полтора часа самозабвенно работаем руками, делая вид, что не испытываем неловкости. Или мы обходимся без рук и те же полтора часа занимаемся безумным крышесносным сексом прямо на полу. И ты снизу, потому что на тебе не остается синяков, а пол тут твердый.  
– А просто потерпеть тебе в голову не приходило? – осведомился Стив, против воли чувствуя, как от описанных перспектив пах наливается горячей тяжестью. И тут же выругался про себя, потому что глаза Старка знакомо замерцали, а ноздри хищно дрогнули.  
– То есть, чисто теоретически ты не против заняться со мной сексом, – почти промурлыкал Старк, оказываясь рядом, настолько рядом, что Стив невольно шагнул назад и уперся лопатками в стену. – Иначе прочел бы лекцию о том, как отвратительно и противоестественно то, что я предлагаю…  
– Нет особого смысла читать лекции, когда мы оба в одинаково неприятном положении, – заметил Стив. Взгляд сам жадно скользил по твердым губам Старка, по аккуратной бородке, а воображение рисовало заманчивые картины того, что там, под смокингом и рубашкой, и как было бы приятно просто провести ладонями по гладким широким плечам, почувствовать чужой член бедром, а ртом – колкость щетины… – Но во избежание проблем в будущем, нам лучше держать себя в руках.  
– Успокойся и расслабься, – посоветовал Старк, притискиваясь ближе и наконец-то трогая его за бока, проводя руками по напряженным бедрам. – Тебе это нужно едва ли не больше, чем мне.  
– Возможно, – выдохнул Стив, пытаясь втянуть живот как-нибудь так, чтобы давление на ширинку ослабло. – Но вряд ли мне это нужно с тобой.  
– Я никому не скажу, – пообещал Старк и двинулся как-то так, что Стив невольно жалобно охнул, закрывая глаза. – Так… Сколько, говоришь, у тебя не было секса?  
– Я не… – пролепетал Стив, растекаясь под руками Старка в кисель. Твердый, горячий, вожделеющий двухметровый кисель.  
– Только не говори, что ты еще девственник.  
– Я не помню, – тут же открыл глаза Стив, жарко выдыхая. – В смысле, я не помню, когда у меня был секс в последний раз.  
– Так давно?  
– Может быть, месяц назад. Или два. Незнакомый парень предложил мне трахнуть его, если я позволю ему вылизать свою задницу.  
Старк задохнулся, его и без того темные глаза стали совершенно черными, а пальцы больно и остро впились в ребра, будто железные.  
– И ты согласился? – опасно низким голосом спросил он. Стив сглотнул и кивнул, не отводя взгляда от чужого рта.  
– Да.  
– И ты согласен повторить? – Старк коротко толкнулся бедрами, так что Стив невольно застонал, зажмуриваясь. Но уже через секунду взял себя в руки и снова бесстрашно взглянул в глаза Старку.  
– Я думаю, что ты можешь предложить мне что-то, чего я еще не пробовал, – сказал Стив и попытался усмехнуться, а потом чуть наклонился и голодно поцеловал Старка, наконец-то позволяя себе то, о чем тайно фантазировал последние лет сто. Вышло неплохо для новичка, и даже такой искушенный знаток как Тони Старк не мог этого не признать. И не ответить так, чтобы если в следующие сто лет Стиву Роджерсу и пришлось фантазировать, все его фантазии были бы о Тони Старке, железном человеке и секс-машине. Это было делом чести.


End file.
